


Breathe Your Breath

by eldee



Series: Breathless [1]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Breathplay, Canon, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had done it a time or five in his own privacy and couldn't help himself but to try it with someone else there. With Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamdustmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdustmama/gifts), [hermette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermette/gifts).



> Written for [hermette](http://hermette.livejournal.com/profile) and [dreamdustmama](http://dreamdustmama.livejournal.com/profile) because of a conversation we had last autumn. I’ve been carrying this around in my mind since then and I finally got a chance to write it. Thanks to [fuzzytomator02](http://fuzzytomato02.livejournal.com/profile) for the beta read! ♥

Merlin still isn't sure how it happened the first time, or the next, or any of the following. He just knows that one day, Arthur started it and Merlin was swept up in it, feeling too good to even think about stopping, and certainly wouldn't consider it now. He's lost in it, Arthur's private predatory leer, and the pleasure, and a closeness they don't mention in words. Merlin would admit, but only to himself, that he needs it, wants it, just as Arthur clearly does. There are no questions asked or explanations required. They are, simply, them.

Although, the arrogant arse that he is, Arthur knows how Merlin wants, is beginning to crave it, and he doesn't even pretend he doesn't any time he pushes Merlin up against the nearest wall.

Like right now.

It's a bit different this time, though. They're in the _corridor_ \-- sure, in a bit of an alcove, hidden away behind a pillar just enough to not be spotted, but there's open air around them and sound bounces off stone all too well. It's stupid and reckless and --

Merlin moans quietly as Arthur's hand squeezes his cock, one hand shoved into Merlin's breeches while the other is pushing up his tunic, fingernails scraping at skin. And Arthur's right there to remind him, " _Shhh_ , Merlin. Can't you ever be quiet?"

Merlin doesn't send back a retort, maintaining the silence they need, but he glares at Arthur. Arthur only smirks at him as he leans in, lips brushing like feathers against Merlin's earlobe, "I'll help you."

Merlin snorts. His voice is low, to his own ears sounding thick with a lust he can't cover, "How's that?"

Arthur's grip on Merlin's cock loosens, ever so slightly, the pace slowing. Merlin's hips buck forward, trying to get more friction, but Arthur shakes his head. "Patience," he says quietly, and Merlin finds it a bit funny that it's _Arthur_ lecturing him at that. But he wouldn't even think about arguing, not about this and certainly not right now. Merlin just sighs deeply, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

Arthur's other hand, resting against Merlin's stomach, slips down and away, then is slowly inching over top the red material. Even as Merlin tries to puff out his chest, he skirts around sensitive, peaked nipples. Merlin thinks, for a fleeting second, that Arthur is going to cover his mouth, that his moans will be caged behind Arthur's hand, and that he could nip at that fleshy palm. Heat curls in his stomach, slowly unfurling and creeping outwards to all his limbs, making them feel heavy, and he doesn't think he could get away if he tried. He doesn't want to.

But, Merlin's read into it wrong. Arthur's fingers stop short of Merlin's face, instead slipping under the blue neckerchief, sliding against his collarbone, and coming to rest around Merlin's neck. He presses his fingertips ever so slightly against Merlin's skin; Merlin can feel his pulse pounding against them.

Merlin bites his lower lip to keep silent. They'd only done that once before, but it was Merlin's own hand, tentatively, at his throat right at the climax as Arthur sucked him off; though, Merlin had done it a time or five in his own privacy and couldn't help himself but to try it with someone else there. With Arthur. And, clearly, Arthur took notice of it then, if the slight testing squeeze of his hand and the sharp look in his eye right now is any indication. He raises his eyebrows, questioningly, and Merlin ever so slightly nods his head. Yes, this is okay. He wants it, has maybe dreamed about it, and he can’t hide his audible hopefully whimper. A grin tugs at the corner of Arthur's lip, confident now, and Merlin wonders what he's in for. It doesn't take long to find out.

"Can you keep quiet, Merlin?" Arthur asks, pressing his cheek against Merlin's. "For once in your life? So that no one hears you? You wouldn't want them to know, would you?" Arthur's grip on Merlin's cock becomes stronger again, and his twists his wrist just so. Merlin has to squeeze his eyes shut against it, trying to keep in his noises.

He gasps, "Know what?"

Arthur kisses behind his ear and pumps his cock again. "How much you really like it? That despite your insolence, you truly _love_ to obey and listen and do as your prince says."

Merlin tries to shake his head but he's pinned there. Arthur squeezes Merlin's throat again, ever so slightly. Merlin swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing against Arthur's palm.

"Listen to me now, Merlin," Arthur says, voice quiet but commanding right into Merlin's ear as cheek is pressed against cheek. "Be quiet. Completely silent. No one can hear us. Understood?"

"Yes. Okay," Merlin gasps, reaching out to grip at Arthur's hips, to have _something_ to anchor him, as he feels he's about to float away into the ether. Arthur's hand presses against his throat as the pace on his cock quickens again, and Merlin suddenly feels out of breath. It's hard to swallow. The more his air is cut off, the deeper burning there is in his lungs, and he feels as though he's about to burst. It makes him hard, so hard, and he snaps his hips against Arthur, trying to just get _more_.

It takes a lot of energy and he tries to take in air, but it filters in a high-pitched wheeze. "Shhh," Arthur says, pulling back to look Merlin in the eyes. "Quiet, now."

Merlin doesn't say anything, just curls his fingers and they dig through Arthur's tunic. Arthur matches the response with his own hand beneath the kerchief, nails pressing into soft skin at Merlin's throat. Merlin's head snaps back and his skull thuds against the pillar. He doesn't care, the sting of it something else to focus on when all he's able to think is _just breathe_.

It isn't easy.

It's all Merlin can do to try to remain quiet while taking in short, shallow breaths. He's feeling lightheaded, washed over with vertigo, the world tilting back and forth beneath his feet. Arthur's hand works at his cock, familiar with just how to make Merlin squirm. Merlin has to bite on his own fist to hold back the wave of desperate sound that starts to build up in him. And when Arthur leans in and sucks an exposed piece of skin at Merlin's neck, just above the thumb that is pressing against his pulse, Merlin gives a keening whine. His entire body jerks and he comes hard into Arthur's hand.

"Shhh," Arthur reminds him for the dozenth time, but it's lost its commanding bite. It's softer, affectionate, and his arms slip around Merlin to prevent him from sliding right to the floor. "Just breathe," he says. He presses his lips against Merlin's, soft wisps of air as he says, "Breathe," and Merlin tries to swallow it in.

He gasps, trying to even his heaving breaths, fill himself up with air again. He leans heavily against Arthur, but just for a moment before he's slithering out of Arthur's grip and down to his knees on the floor.

"Merlin--"

Merlin doesn't pay any mind to Arthur's hesitation, just reaches forward and loosens the lacing at the front of Arthur's breeches, pulling them down and freeing Arthur's cock. It's hard and arching beautifully from his body, a bead of pre-come at the slit.

Merlin grips the base of it and Arthur releases a low moan. Merlin glances up through his eyelashes, sees Arthur staring down at him with lust-heavy eyes. Merlin smirks cheekily. " _Shhh_ ," he echoes Arthur’s earlier commands, but before he can retort, Merlin takes him into his mouth.

Arthur's hips jerk forward, cock pushing to the back of Merlin's throat, and again Merlin can't breath, his air cut off but differently now. His mouth is stretched wide, and he wills his jaw to become slack and accommodating, and tries to remember to breathe again but this time through his nose.

Merlin's fingers dig into the back of Arthur's thighs, urging him forward, to just _move_ and fuck his mouth. Arthur gets it. His hand grips Merlin's hair and pushes his head back against the pillar again, tilted up at just the right angle, and his feet are placed on either side of Merlin, straddling over him as he bears down and in and out, in and out.

Merlin's having trouble breathing again, and his body is still lacking the air it needs from before, not having the time to properly catch up and become balanced. He shudders and gags at one point, and Arthur backs off, allowing Merlin to gulp in some air; but Merlin is quick to take him in again--

\-- "Fuck, look at you," Arthur groans lowly as he looks down at Merlin, thumb pressing against his jaw, "look at you take it. You love it."

Merlin just hums around his cock. Yes, yes he does, and there's no denying it --

He wants to get Arthur to that point too, the one that pushes him over the edge. He loves to have Arthur quiver and shake and come deep in his throat, all because of Merlin and only him.

It doesn't take too much longer, and it happens exactly the way Merlin imagined it, knows it, loves it.

After Merlin uses his tongue and mouth to milk Arthur through his orgasm, Merlin backs off his softening cock. Merlin sits back against the pillar, and his entire body is shaking, working hard to calm down. He can hear Arthur's short breathless puffs above him, and suddenly, Arthur is sitting down on the ground, facing him.

"Merlin," Arthur says. He reaches a hand out, gentle as he puts it on Merlin's forearm, rubbing over so lightly. It soft, and comforting, and exactly the way Merlin likes it after they've been rough or dirty or something new and unexpected happens. It's all Arthur ever does, but it's all Merlin ever needs.

A smile tugs at Merlin's lips. "I'm fine," he says, but even to his own ears, his voice sounds rough and scratchy.

Arthur frowns a little. "You don't sound--"

" _Fine_ ," Merlin insists. "That was -- god, that was --"

"Yeah," Arthur agrees, and that arrogant smirk is back even if the softness is still around his eyes. "You loved it."

"Oh, and you didn't?" Merlin snaps back, pushing the toe of his boot into Arthur's thigh.

Arthur bats his foot away. "Come on," is all Arthur replies with. They both stand and make themselves presentable, tucking in and lacing up. Merlin is about to walk out of the alcove when he pauses as Arthur reaches out. "Here, you're--" Arthur moves to straighten the neckerchief, and Merlin shudders when the rough material scratches against the sensitive spots. Arthur fixes it and Merlin hopes no bruises in the shape of fingertips are showing, as that'd be hard to answer to. He swallows thickly and this time it's not from any pressure but from the memory of it.

Arthur's eyes watch as Merlin licks at his dry, chapped lips. "Water," Arthur suggests. "You should have some."

Merlin nods. "Yes, I'll just pop off to--"

"My chambers," Arthur says. "They’re the closest." He slips a hand to the back of Merlin's neck, tugging lightly as he pulls them out into the corridor. Merlin's eyes flicker up and down it, thankful no one is there at the moment. But, even if they were, the gesture and grip that Arthur has on him is commonplace, when he's teasing or angry or commanding with Merlin.

And if his fingertips slip beneath the blue material just a bit, to press against those spots to make Merlin shiver, it's a private thing no one else would notice or even need to know, but Merlin smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on livejournal [here](http://eldee-fic.livejournal.com/44328.html).


End file.
